


I'm Not Scared of You

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to make sure Derek knows he isn't a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Scared of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 Song - For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) - Frozen

Derek stares at Stiles, surprised that he isn’t running. He’d thought for sure that after what’s been happening that he would. “What are you doing here, Stiles?” he asks. He’s pretty sure that the question comes out in a growl, but he isn’t worried about it.

“Checking on you,” Stiles answers. “Can I come in?”

“Why? Shouldn’t you be with your pack?”

Stiles frowns at Derek. “I am with my pack. You are part of it.”

Derek snorts. “They made it pretty clear they want nothing to do with me. After all, I’m just a monster. Just ask your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Stiles sighs. “We’ve been over this, Derek.”

“Why aren’t you running away like they all do?”

“Because I’m not scared of you. You may make me nervous, but I’m no longer scared of you. And you aren’t a monster. I don’t care what Malia or the others say, Derek. They don’t know what they’re talking about. Scott may be the true alpha, but that doesn’t make you any less important to our pack.”

Derek watches Stiles carefully before he moves to the side. “Come in.”


End file.
